katnisseverdeenwattpadfandomcom-20200215-history
Calypsa Emment
Warning - May Contain Spoilers Book Appearences Little Lily Birth and Family Calypsa is known to have an older brother, Dio Emment , and it is later known that her father is Katniss Everdeen's old hunting partner, Gale Hawthorne. It is unknown who her mother is. Home Life Calypsa and her brother are known bullies towards Lily Mellark , and are seen to be quite popular - or, at least people are too scared to disagree with them. The only other thing known about Calypsa's home life is that her father has trained them to be perfect archers - it is unknown if he trained them in anything else, such as snares. The 100th Hunger Games - Little Lily Reaping At the Reaping, when Calypsa is chosen she acts very much like a Career, smiling, cheering and pushing past Lily in such a menacing way that Lily nearly falls over. District Token It is unknown whether she has a District Token, or what it is if she does have one. Opening Ceremony It is unknown what Calypsa did or wore during the Opening Ceremony, but she was one of the tributes that gave Lily and Caleb a hostile look when it was clear they outshone them all. Training It is unknown what Calypsa studied in training, but it is assumed she showed off her archery skills to intimidate the other tributes. Private Session It is assumed that during her private session, Calypsa showed off her archery skills. Whatever she did, she managed to score 9. Interview During her interview, Calypsa is described as acting a ruthless killing machine, same as her brother. Games At the initial Bloodbath, it is know that Calypsa manages to grab a bow and quiver of arrows. She then runs off with her brother and hid on the mountain above Willow and Pedro . Calypsa attacked Caleb, Lily, Willow and Pedro after the four had just met. Pedro attacked Dio, and eventually Lily killed him. Calypsa, torn apart by her brothers death, paniced, and ran away. She may not have even known Pedro had died until the death toll that night. Calypsa teamed up with the Careers after her brothers death, because she is with them when they capture Lily. She, however, unlike the Careers, managed to escape rather than being killed by Caleb and Lily. She then has no one as the Careers have been killed. However, Calypsa must have lost her bow at some point because the District 11 girl gives Calypsa's bow to Lily after hers is destroyed. Calypsa isn't seen again until the feast. It is assumed she made another bow, because she is able to shoot at the others as she goes in for her quiver. Unfortunatley, Lily gets the quiver. Calypsa is next seen chasing Aynia and the District 11 girl out of the trees. Lily runs, along with the other girls being chased, and shoots a fire arrow to block Calypsa. Calypsa isn't injured by this fire, and she manages to make her way around it and climb to Lily's new base. Calypsa steals the poisen out of Lily's bag, and force-feeds it down the throats of the Lily's allies, Aynia and the District 11 Girl. Death This leaves Calypsa in the final three, and she rushes into the fight, not realising that Lily is hiding in the Cornucopia. Calypsa shoots at Caleb, landing a direct hit on his back, fatally injuring him. However, Lily shoots back at her with a specialist explosive arrow, and Calypsa didn't stand a chance. Overall, she place third out of 48. Trivia - Things The Book Didn't Tell You *Calypsa knew the President wanted Lily dead to extinguish the spark of rebellion. A sponsor sent her a new bow with a note that said she had to kill Lily. *She also knew that the quiver at the feast was for her, and she had to get it. Unfortunatley, she didn't get it.